Twists of Fate
by J-walker
Summary: Evanna is said to be able to bare children for a vampire or a vampaneze...but what of her brother? Who is Michelle? What has Des-Tiny have prepared for her and her closest friends...read on and find out! First Cirque fanfic!
1. The First Meeting

**I have a bad habit of starting new things before finishing other things…but this plot popped into my head, and then I realised I'd have to start typing up a beginning for it if it was ever going to make sense…it doesn't sound like a great one to me as of yet but I hope you readers will review and tell me what you think. First Cirque Du Freak fanfic, PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Goodnight Honey, you've got a big day ahead of you!" I gave my mother a weak smile as she turned off the light in the room. I wasn't a fan of being a new student but when your mum's job transfers her to a new state altogether it's quite hard not to be one. I drew the covers over my head like a knight lifts up his shield for protection…I could sure use a shield for tomorrow. Wondering how I'd ever get to sleep with depressing thoughts my head started to lull into a swift dream scape… You're repulsed aren't you? Don't look at me! Please I beg of you!

Jerking awake I touched my forehead in surprise...it was still tingling from my dream. Oh man! Please don't let me go crazy on my first day of school! With that thought I got out of bed and started to get ready for school. Coming down the stairs I stared at the dining room table, a box lunch was packed and ready for the day. I was terribly surprised since my mother normally didn't have time to do anything of the sorts…probably just a good luck sort of thing I guess. I smiled as I picked it up and stuffed it into my school bag. Now to grab some toast and scat! An alarm went off upstairs and I stared at the wall clock, 7am? What! I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times, I was never early especially on the first day…maybe I'm maturing? I snorted at the thought and decided to make an omelette. As I cracked the eggs into the saucepan and added some cut veggies I tried hard to remember the dream I had the previous night. There was a frightened voice and a slithering sound, that was all I could remember.

Stepping outside with my bag and helmet I grabbed my vehicle of transport and pedalled as fast as I could to school…I'd have to remember to keep omelettes for the weekend! Technically I had quite a while before school started but being a new student I had to arrive at least 20 minutes earlier to get sorted. By the time I reached the school I had 5 minutes before the bell rang…which was spent on trying to figure out where the bike rack was. I had to ask a few people before finding it and by the time I'd put away the bike, the bell had rung. I walked towards the office grumbling about punctuality the whole way.

"Ah! There's the new student now! Michelle O'Collin isn't it? Well you're just in time!" I stared at the man before me, he wasn't utterly furious that I had wasted his time, he wasn't frustrated or mad…is it possible that I have nice teachers at this school? "You better run off to class now, your teacher will be wondering where you are, he's aware of your arrival. You brought your timetable I trust? Homeroom first lesson." I nodded as the man chattered on about politics to his colleague.

Opening the door I took a deep breath attempting to make a relaxed entrance. "Ah, and there she is! Ms. O'Collin welcome to class 2B, please seat yourself in one of the spare desks." Well at least I didn't have to stand at the front and make introductions like in the last school but that still didn't keep the whole class from staring. The whole class that is, except for a group of boys at the back who were huddled together chatting feverishly about something. There were exactly three spare seats, and choosing the one to sit at was like a test. What kind of person was I? A girly girl who had nothing better to do than talk about make-up and boys? If so then sit next to the group of girls all in pinks, purples and baby blues. Was I a smart and nerdly fashioned girl? If so I'd sit next to the group of girls and boys with glasses and conservative clothing. I was smart and liked to dress fashionable but I was attracted to both groups like a rabbit is to a shot gun. So I chose the third seat…next to the still chattering boys at the back. I'd only had one guy friend in my life and he wasn't exactly manly and buff…in fact we were both love rivals at a time. No prizes to guess what his preference was. I sat down slowly and the boys went silent. "Ahem! Mr. Leonard you wouldn't be distracting your fellow students now would you?" One of the boys in the group looked nervously at the object of no one's attention and lowered his head.

"Sorry sir, I was just telling them about this movie I watched on the weekend." The teacher looked unconvinced but shrugged and turned to the board to start the lesson, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again Mr. Leonard." I gave 'Mr. Leonard' a small smile for his cunning, who knows maybe I'd fit into this group?

"So new girl, I think you could join our group if you help us win the game." I looked up from the book I was reading to see Steve Leonard beckoning me to the soccer match.

"Are you nuts? It's 5 to 1!" Now I'm not saying I'm terrible at soccer actually I was pretty good but with what, 10 minutes left…he planned to win? His right eyebrow shot up as I got up from the staircase. "Well…lets see what happens then shall we?" I ran with him into the grounds of the game and before I knew it I was laughing with the rest of the group.

"Too bad it ended with a tie huh?" The bell had rung and everyone was making their way over to history.

"I'm surprised a girl could help us get that far, if Darren was here I'm sure we could have won but I suppose you're not too bad either." I hated sexist jokes but I had a hunch he was just kidding. Before entering the classroom I whacked him on the back and laughed at his reaction. "Oi Darren where were you?" I looked at who Steve was talking too and instantly remembered him from the group of guys in the morning.

"Stomach bug, how'd the game go?" Steve pointed at me and I had to fight the instinct of fidgeting under the spotlight.

"Well after you were replaced with a girl we started to really reel in points. We tied 6 all, new girl's got skill." I smiled hesitantly…would he be mad?

"Hey! You're Michelle right? Everyone's talking about how you sat with us guys instead of those girly robots over there." I glanced at the girl group nervously, thankfully they hadn't heard him.

"You shouldn't call them that, and they seemed too girly for my tastes anyways. Hope you don't mind." Steve took his place near the front this time and motioned for us to follow. "Why are we sitting at the front?" After the first few lessons I expected the group to sit at the back as usual but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Well Mr. Dalton's pretty cool." I wasn't sure what Darren meant but when Mr. Dalton came in and started the lesson I started to love history…funny, I always thought English was my favourite subject. "So what did you think of Mr. Dalton, Michelle?"

"He's…pretty cool." After setting the group off laughing I excused myself and made my way to the bathroom.

After washing my hands I looked into the mirror and saw a girl of average height, bronze coloured skin, long black hair and dark eyes that looked as black as ebony. I stared into her eyes of night and willed myself to remember the dream. You're repulsed aren't you? Don't look at me! Please I beg of you! I gasped and fell to the floor…who said that? Without any notice, streams of tears fell from eyes of night, I was freaked and I didn't know what to do. Well I better get back…it would be troublesome if they thought I was spending too long in the toilet…they might think I caught Darren's 'bug'.

"Hey! I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then." The group of guys that I felt somewhat included in now got up and waved as I started for my bike.

"Hey Michelle! What- are you crying?" Steve was in front of me leaning in,

"Cry-Why would I be crying? I have SO not been crying!" Oh yeah, I could be obstinate when I put my mind to it…or at least that's my excuse.

"You're a terrible liar, and your eyes give it away. I'm not a counsellor or a girl but…just…don't let me see you crying tomorrow okay?" He was so embarrassed and was fidgeting so much he gave me a run for my money!

"I'll keep that in mind. And I was NOT crying." After sticking my tongue out at him I ran to the bike stand. Darren and Steve…I'd have to learn the others' names as well!

Pedalling home I kept thinking about the voice in my dream…why did it have that effect on me?

**Too cheesy? Too soon for joining the group? Blame Des-Tiny…sssshhhh! Please Review!**


	2. The Invite

**It continues! Please Review : )**

**2 MONTHS LATER **

"Hey check this out! My brother got this from downtown the other day." Everyone in our group crowded around the poster that Alan proudly showed under the table. This moment reminded me so much of my first day at the school that I had to smile.

"Alan you didn't really steal it off Tony did you?" Tony Morris was a bully and I doubted Alan would have really been given the poster willingly and if he did steal it…ouch.

"Just look at the poster and ask questions later okay Michelle?" He tried to sound confident but I knew he was nervous, poor thing I'd hate to be there when his brother found out he'd been in his room. I glanced at the poster and my forehead creased, 'cirque du freak'.

"Circus of freaks? It looks kind of expensive, are you guys going?" I'd heard of these types of circus's from a history assignment I'd had to do a while back. They sounded horrible and the owners were cruel towards the deformed humans they kept locked up. I refused to go to something so inhuman but something in me felt compelled to go…it was unlike me. _You're repulsed aren't you? Don't look at me! Please I beg of you! _I froze where I was as the words from the dream I'd had almost two months ago came back to haunt me. It was obvious that I shouldn't go, but then why oh why did I want to? Steve's hand clasped mine and squeezed gently.

"You all right little girl? You're not going to cry on us are you?" I yanked my hand from his and punched him on the arm…it was actually becoming a tradition now, every time he said something sexist up came my right hook.

"I am SO not going to cry. I say we get the tickets and go this Saturday. Where did your brother say he got the poster from Alan?" Tommy and Alan were still laughing from my show of strength while Darren looked at me confused.

"He said this tall creepy guy came from the alley way and told him to take a poster. I bet he sells tickets too! But…I'm on house arrest this week so I can't get the tickets." He looked kind of glum, he probably wanted to see the 'tall, creepy' guy for himself.

"I can't go either because mum wants me to ace that math test that's coming up…if I fail another test she might send me for tuition!" I laughed at that one and had Tommy glare at me for a whole ten seconds.

"Better yet, she'd send you to ME for tutoring." The group started laughing at Tommy's expense…he was really bad at math and despite the numerous times I'd offered to help him he refused…saying he'd hate to look like a moron in front of a girl. Of course that resulted in my saying that he already looked like a moron to me. He was a great soccer player though, if he practiced dedicatedly he might even become a professional one day. He just smiled humbly at that one, the guy had his good points.

"Now that's not such a bad idea Miss. O'Collin, and what are you lot looking at?" The poster was taken off of Alan and we all had a really bad idea before Steve jumped in.

"Oh I found that somewhere Mr. Dalton, I was wondering if you could tell us what it was." Nice save…Steve really was quite cunning. I watched Mr. Dalton's face go from speculative to horror.

"I don't know where you got this poster but I sincerely hope none of you are planning to go. Not so long ago there were many 'circus's' like this, evil people parading around poor humans with strange deformities, it was a monstrous practice! To think after these sort of things were banned some people would have the audacity and heart to start it up again?" this was the right reaction I should have had, it was the type of reaction I would have had before the dream. He shook his head and walked back to the front of the room taking the poster with him.

"Ah sir, could I have the poster back? Just as something to stick up onto my wall is all." Mr. Dalton really liked Steve, especially when the guy managed to put on such an innocent expression. I bent down to share a smile with Darren at the scenario. Of all the members in our small group I'd really managed to click with Darren and Steve. Darren was good at soccer, not Tommy good but pretty good, an average student and although had a weird fetish for spiders was an overall nice guy and his sister Annie wasn't too bad either. Steve was…sexist, cute, cunning and I had this weird feeling that he was troubled and looking for something to save him. I wanted to help him. It pained me to see him in distress especially since his family environment was such a mess.

"Well…okay Steve but make sure that's all you have to do with this…monstrosity!" I could sense Steve was just itching to roll his eyes but waited until after class to laugh about it.

"So Alan, Tony would kill you if he knew you were in his room…if the poster turned up all of a sudden he would know it was you who took it. Why not I take care of it for a while?" Whenever Steve became manipulative I was on edge…he could do anything he wanted and the person would be under his control, he'd never tried it on me so far and it would not be my favourite day if he decided to. Alan was already worried about his brother and didn't need much encouragement as a result Steve pocketed the poster. It had a list of all the acts that were to be performed and was also the evidence that we'd even considered attending the 'monstrosity'.


	3. The First Fight

**Review, Review, Review! Pretty Please?**

**NEXT DAY **

"So I think I know where Tony met this tall and creepy guy, if you've all got the money I'll go and get the tickets after school." I didn't have the money I'd left it on the counter in a mad rush to get to school in time. The others were obviously excited and made sure it was packed in their bags ready for the day…smart boys. "Did you want me to stop by your house to pick up the cash Michelle?" I smiled at his offer but declined...okay so I kind of wanted to see this tall creepy guy…just to see if I really felt up to going and I'd rather do it when Steve, Darren or the others weren't there.

"Nah that's okay I'll just go myself, my house is in the opposite direction anyways." He shrugged and counted out the dollar notes from each person, once satisfied he waved goodbye to the retreating figures of the rest of the group. "See you tomorrow then Steve." I walked to the bike ramp and got ready for the journey home when I felt someone's presence behind me. I whipped back to face the sneak and found a smiling Steve.

"Hey, do you want to come pick up the tickets with me? We can stop by your house and just go together." I smiled in return, left the bike parked and broke the space between us. I surprised him with a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to the bike to hop on.

"I'd love to." He was slightly frozen in place but started to smirk.

"So…when is your mum coming home?" I laughed out loud and pedalled hard.

"If you can keep up maybe you'll find out!"

"This is so weird! I left the money on the table. I'm sorry Steve…you'd better head off before it gets dark. I'll just go and get the tickets tomorrow." I slowly rose from the bent position, I'd been rifling through the table's materials and couldn't find the cash anywhere. I turned around to apologise again when I noticed how close Steve was, and how alone we were. He was staring at me intensely, a slow smile creeping onto his lips.

"Do you still want to come with me?" I blushed a bright pink and had to step back, unable to move any further as both he and the table held me captive.

"Come with you?" He looked amused…actually that was putting it lightly he looked thrilled.

"To get the other's tickets?" He took another step closer and I had to breathe slowly in order not to give away my fast beating heart.

"Sure, I'll just change into something else quickly and we can go." I tried to rush to the side of him to get up the stairs as fast as possible but he placed his hands either side of me resting them on the table.

"You look flustered, did you need help?" There was an intense heat building in my chest, and like the dream compelled me to go to the circus the heat compelled me to press against Steve's waiting chest. I rose onto the tips of my toes and brushed my lips against his. Before he or I could react I pushed against him freeing myself from his grasp and ran up the stairs to the safety of my room. Locking the door I pulled on a comfortable pair of jeans and a figure hugging tee. I decided to allow myself a few moments to get over the previous impulsive urge…I'd just walk up to him and apologise, yeah…that would work. I opened the door slowly and walked down the stairs, dreading making eye contact let alone walking with him. He wasn't there. I walked towards the kitchen and finding he wasn't there sat on the table top of the kitchen wondering if he was in the bathroom. I called out to him a few times and for a brief moment fear filled me…oh Gawd what if he only held me like that thinking I'd whack him away…what if I've ruined the friendship! With that thought I called Darren asking him to call me if he heard anything from Steve. He sounded worried and asked if something went wrong I said not really and hung up. The initial fear turned into annoyance and anger…what gave him the right to just disappear like that? Flipping on the T.V I sat on the sofa not really focusing on anything on screen but going over the situation at hand. Mum showed up later than usual that night but other than that the rest of the day passed over without a fuss.

**NEXT MORNING:**

"Hey Michelle, what happened? Is Steve okay?" I scowled at the mention of the name and huffed out a yes in reply. I mentally kicked myself and was reminded that it was not Darren's fault Steve decided to be an insensitive jack-ass and I certainly would not take out the revulsion I had for Steve on him. Speak of the devil…

"Oh hello Steve, nice to know you're still alive." I glared at him before glancing away to stare at the white board…there was nothing written on it but I refused to lose focus.

"Ah…about last night, I just thought I'd better head off to get the tickets before it got dark. It'd be too scary for you anyways right Michelle? No wonder you 'lost' the money if you can't handle the dark how on earth will you be able to stand the circus?" I flipped my head in utter shock at the jerk. Tommy and Alan had just sat down next to Darren, all three boys looking confused and bent on getting as far away as possible from the fight that was sure to be brewing.

"Excuse me? What makes you think you're brave enough to see the circus when you can't even stand to face the person you just kissed." He smirked at that and I subconsciously blushed…guess the cat was out of the bag.

"I thought it was you who kissed me?" I wanted to punch him, not in a playful 'cut the sexist crap' type of punch either a regular black eye forming punch.

"You know what, obviously that was a mistake. Forget it. In fact? Forget it all." I got up from my normal seat and walked towards the girlie girls' group…stupid pink, purple and baby blue wearing girls as they were if it meant not seeing Steve all lesson it was worth it…the nerd table was all occupied anyways.

"Michelle…" I ignored the call and glared fireballs onto the whiteboard hoping to incinerate the glossy surface. I would go to that damn circus and I would do it without that stupid boy…I just hope this friction doesn't stop me from hanging with the others…dang, didn't think that through.

"Well-isn't this a change of seating?" I tuned out the subtle question from our favourite teacher and focused on the work being handed out.


	4. The Refusal

**Hope it's getting a little bit interesting…the true drama is yet to come. It's all in my head…just have to type it all out now :/ Please Review, need to know if you lot are enjoying it or hating it : )**

"Hey Alan? Can you tell me roughly where your brother saw that guy?" The poor guy looked up quickly, checking to make sure Steve wasn't nearby probably.

"Michelle I don't really know what happened between the two of you but don't you think you and Steve could just make up? I mean we've all had our fights but after a while things tend to blow over right?" I placed a hand in the air to make Darren stop. He was a guy, of course he wouldn't understand.

"Just forget it Darren, when the jerk of a guy decides to be a man and apologise to me then and only then will I decide to make up with him. Thanks Alan, hopefully I'll see you guys at the show." I waved to all three of them and made my way to the bike rack and who should be standing there? But the jerk himself.

"Hey…you can't have had a good day sitting next to those pink freaks, let's make up already! Unless you want to make out instead?" The intense heat flared up again but it wasn't out of anger…passion. No way was I going to do something that stupid with him again though.

"Just let me get to my bike Steve." His smile vanished and he gripped my shoulders, firmly but gently.

"Please Michelle, don't do this. I really didn't mean to run out on you." Tears were forming in my eyes…I couldn't believe it! The last time I'd cried was when I remembered that stupid dream. The dream…..that was it!

"A snake! That's what was in the shadows! Steve didn't you say there would be a snake boy or something at the circus?" His hands fell and his face wore confusion like it had just come into fashion.

"A snake? What? Michelle what's going on? Where are you going?" I'd already grabbed the bike and had begun pedalling away.

"To get a ticket of course! You'd better come up with a good excuse by tomorrow because I'm just dying to kick your ass!" I pedalled hard and only managed to catch the first few words of Steve's reply.

"But they've run-" They've run? What? Oh who cares, I finally worked out that weird dream! It was about the snake boy in the circus, it had to be. Maybe they were keeping him locked up with a snake? Maybe I had to save him…do people have those kind of dreams?

"Hello? Um could I get a ticket for the 'cirque du freak' please? Hello? Is anyone there?" I bone white hand came from the shadows shining with reflected light from the moonshine. I had to bite my lips not to scream…talk about a surprise manoeuvre!

"Yes child?" I ignored my inner voice that was screaming for me to run away and pasted a smile on my face.

"Oh hi! I was wondering if I would be able to get a ticket for tomorrow's 'cirque du freak' performance." The man's full figure stepped away from the hooded darkness and I could see that he was tall, skinny, pale faced and slightly freaky.

"Why yes, you're just in luck there's only one left. That'll be free of charge for you senorita." Free? But the tickets were almost fifteen dollars! Surely there had been some kind of mistake?

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused…did a boy come here yesterday and pay for me or something?" He didn't reply but had a small smile on, that seemed to decorate his otherwise featureless face. "Well um, thank you either way." I took the ticket from his hand and went to hop on my parked bike.

"Yes…you'll definitely be able to handle it all." I smiled at his words, remembering to tell Steve the next day.

I stood where I was bracing myself for the finale. I was so grateful that my cold had disappeared in time. I'd had to stay at home and rest the whole day, which was awful because I couldn't wait to kick Steve's ass! I just hoped I'd be able to see, kick and talk to him at the cirque. The first part of the show was terrifying and thrilling and I couldn't imagine how they could top it all. A man who could swallow a thousand swords? No the man with the Two-Bellies could have done that… A series of gasps and screams ran through the crowds and I looked up to where many were pointing. My eyes grew wide at the sight. Slithering in an almost majestic demeanour was the largest snake I had ever seen. A boy was trapped in its wrath and I gave a shout for someone to help him. It could have been my eyes playing tricks on me but the boy was smiling…no surly not! I strained my eyes trying to find a way to help him, but in the midst of my panic the snake started to unravel and move again. "It is all right! Evra is a charmer of snakes of the wildest kinds." I looked to the host of the show, the man who gave me the poster and tickets for it in the first place. For a brief moment he caught my eye and gasped in shock, at first I thought it was because the boy was in trouble but then the mysterious man smiled and turned away…curious. After a few incredible tricks, the boy 'Evra' made his exit with his snake. I smiled as he left, feeling slightly foolish. I'd bought a few souvenirs from the strange, silent people who walked by with items, I wondered if they were from the cirque and hoped to catch their eyes and ask but as I tried to peak underneath their hoods, I realised their faces were covered in shadows and I couldn't see a thing. I said a simple thankyou instead and watched as they went past. Standing up with the other audience members I tried to seek out the guys I'd originally wanted to come here with. I caught a glimpse of Darren's hair and walked towards him wondering where the others were. "Darren!" The guy turned back to see who had called out to him, I froze when I realised how worried he looked. "Darren are you okay? Where are the others?" He looked relieved when he saw me and I realised he'd been alone for a while now.

"Only Steve and I came, there were only two tickets left…Steve said he'd meet me back at his place but…did you see that spider? Madame Octa…so beautiful." Oh great…the spider fetish makes itself known. I groaned inwardly as I listened to him raving on about the damn spider.

"Darren I love that you've found your soul mate and all but dude we have to find Steve and get out. Remember the police and Mister Dalton are searching for this place. Our parents will find out if we get caught in here." That seemed to sober him up immensely and we walked back into the crowd to find where Steve went. "The idiot sure likes to disappear huh?" I muttered a curse word at said idiot and smiled innocently when Darren asked me about what I had said.

"Hey Micky we're the only ones left in this place…where is everyone?" I'd been going through the events of my first kiss and hadn't realised that Darren was right, there was no one around!

"Do you think he's gone home already?" Darren shook his head and pointed to a lighted stage up ahead. Hearing voices we ducked down and hid under a solid wooden table. The voices belonged to the spider charmer and Steve! Well at least he wasn't talking to the bearded lady…he'd be hearing hell from me for days!

"I want to, let me be your assistant!" I looked at Darren who shrugged despite how scared he was. I didn't know Steve had a spider fetish, I thought that, that was just Darren's area. That was when things became really weird the tall charmer had sliced Steve's skin with his nails…NAILS! I felt like screaming but Darren clamped his hand on my mouth. The dangerous man licked Steve's now spilling blood and spat it out.

"You could never be my assistant! Your blood is foul and you are evil!" Oh good…he wouldn't kill him because Steve was evil...um I don't see Steve licking anyone's blood! I gripped onto Darren's hand and could feel tears of relief spilling down my cheeks. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled stiffly at him. Why would Steve want to become a vampire…after all that was what this Larten Crepsley was. Darren tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for us to leave. I would see Steve soon, hug him to make sure he was really alive and THEN kick his sorry little, no good ass!


	5. The Snake

**Nagini makes a cameo appearance! Except you know…she's not possessed or too bloodthirsty :D Reviews please!**

"Micky I'm going home, are you coming?" I understood why Darren wanted to go away, heck I wanted to run as well but something in me told me I had to wait and confront Steve myself.

"You go on, I'll just wait for Steve to get out safely and then ride back home." He paused unsure of what to do, he was a guy after all and I was a girl. I smiled at him forcing him to believe I would be okay…now just to convince myself. What if there were more creepy people like Mr. Crepsley at the cirque? I SO don't want to be eaten by the two bellies dude! "It's okay Darren, if it gets too late I'll just grab my bike and go. We can both yell at Steve tomorrow yeah?" He looked alarmed at that and I wondered if I'd said something wrong.

"Micky what if he didn't want us to hear that? He'd hate us if he knew we'd been eavesdropping…" Gawd he was right, if Steve knew I really only came to the cirque du freak because of a crazed dream he'd laugh at me…and then be groaning as I placed a right hook into his mouth. All the same I'd be sad that he'd laughed…I wouldn't ask Steve.

"Okay, but I'm still waiting for him. I'll just hide or something…" He nodded unsurely and then started to walk away as I bid him goodbye and a goodnight. Unlocking the bike I'd left by a tree I rolled it closer to the entrance hovering in the shadows of the building with it, mindful of keeping away from the sliver of light shining just behind me and ready for anything. Footsteps could be heard pelting down on the cold floor. It was Steve! Sighing with relief and happiness I watched him run in the direction of his house, he was crying and I knew although I didn't understand that he was heartbroken at being shunned. Guess that's my cue to leave too then. Before I could hop onto my mode of transport I heard a rustle in the bushes and froze.

"What is it Nagini? You've already had dinner, do you smell a squirrel? No…it's much more tantalising than that. A human maybe?" Oh sweet mother of all things good…it was that huge snake! I remembered numbly that one had to stay very still when dealing with a snake and while a little snake could make someone scream and run away do you have any idea what it's like to be in the presence of one THAT big? "No you're right no smart person would stay out this late near a circus with dangerous creatures like us." Oh so now I wasn't smart? What the heck!

"Okay so I realise that if I speak I'm pretty much dead and if I don't I'm dead anyways…hi, I'm Michelle. Who are you?" There was a long pause and for a moment I thought the snake had taken striking position…oh crap!

"Evra, my name is Evra. Tell me Michelle…were you at the cirque du freak's performance tonight?" Oh so it was the snake charmer with his snake…I should have known.

"Um, yeah you were really-"

"Then you know that this is no ordinary snake and you SHOULD be wary of it." Is this kid talking down on me?

"First of all you look like you're my age so I hardly think you can be so…so…condescending! And second of all I'm generally freaked by all snakes and didn't really expect it to be out here at the doorway." I could see its massive head peeking out of the bushes but made myself stay in the same spot.

"How old are you?" He was amused, I suppose that's better than thirsting for blood…

"Just turned thirteen, what are you eleven?" It occurred to me that it'd be better not to provoke him and I was dying to take that last comment back…damn my pride! Oh good he's just laughing…

"Fifteen actually, that makes me a whole two years older than you." He doesn't sound scary at all, he sounds…normal. Well as normal as you can be when your creeping up behind bushes with a gigantic snake at your side.

"Fifteen? That's…wow. Sorry, about calling you eleven. You don't really look eleven." I was blabbering but that's what happens to me when I'm under pressure. "This might not be the best time to tell you this but umm…I'm not so much as freaked out but rather afraid of snakes." The slithering stopped.

"Why on earth would you come to the cirque du freak if you were scared of snakes?" It was a fair question and I could give it no sane answer.

"This is going to sound crazy but I had this dream about a boy and a snake and…when I heard about you from Steve it all kind of clicked and I kind of had to see you…the show! The show I mean…" I blushed a little thanking the heavens for the lovely dark shadow that kept it from being visible. He chuckled softly and I covered my cheeks just in case…ridiculous I know.

"You have a very cute blush." What! Did this guy have super snake powers or something? Can snakes see in the dark?

"How on Earth can you see me? Can I see you?" A footstep rather than a slither was sounded behind the bush and I saw the bush rustle back as a boy stepped in front. The moon's reflected light shone on him and him alone.

"I don't know, can you?" I stared at his figure, he was incredible! Even in the cold weather he wore no shirt, his skin was tinted green and if you looked closely it was almost as if he had scales…oh no, he DID have scales. His hair was longish, and kind of a greeny blonde colour.

"Whoa…do you know that you're green? Like the Grinch green…or Shrek green…or even Flubber green!" I was blabbering again but I couldn't help it…the guy was green! Normally scales irked me away but I felt compelled to hold him and maybe even see if his lips were as cold as his blood was meant to be. I took a few steps towards him, captivated by appearance.

"Did you just call me Flubber green?" I broke out of the trance as soon as he spoke and grinned.

"Well okay so you're not as fluoro as Flubber but, hmm…maybe Martian green!" He took a few hesitant steps towards me, breaking the short distance between us.

"I'm a snake, aren't you frightened? Why don't you run?" I looked into his eyes, yellow snake eyes, pulling me into its eccentric colouring.

"I am frightened, I do want to run but at the same time, I want to stay." It was a confusing reply but true all the same.

"You're a very strange girl Michelle, I sent Nagini back to the camp if you'd like to stay out here for a while." It was wrong, I shouldn't have been out late with a strange boy especially one that had scales! But it felt safe, comfortable and normal, as if some other force had planned this to happen since before we were born...Gawd I was losing the plot!

"I…can you stay for another hour?" He smiled about to say yes, but then looked confused.

"I keep forgetting since I haven't any but…won't your parents miss you?" I blushed…I must have sounded like a total tart! Evra was sweet and considerate…Steve wouldn't have cared whether I'd get into trouble or not. I frowned at the comparison between the two...I didn't have anything but a friendship with either of them so what gives?

"My mum works late shifts so she'll be back a little later. If you don't mind I'd love to stay for a while." I prayed he wouldn't ask me about my father…I didn't want to get into any of that. He ushered me to softer grassland and I lent my bike on a tree. It was only after fifty five minutes had passed that I realised I had to rush back home if I was going to have time to pretend to be in bed. "Ah! The time!" He smiled and tried to keep a laugh from escaping as I fluttered around getting my gear together. I dropped the souvenir bag and was about to bend down and pick it up when Evra beat me to it.

"Can I see what you have?" I hesitated, it would be too embarrassing…I faked interest in my sneakers as he pulled out the first item. A figurine version of himself. "I thought you didn't like snakes?" Keeping an eye on the time I reached for the figurine and the bag tying them down to the basket compartment of the bike.

"I told you, after the dream I had to see you. Will…will you be here tomorrow?" I refused to look at him in case he said no he wouldn't or he didn't want to. I hadn't expected him to embrace me and say…

"Of course, if you'll see me." I strung my arms around him and subconsciously noted down that he was rather warm…was he mammalian or was my body heat warming us both?

"I don't normally hug guys like this." He broke away as soon as I said it leaving me chilled and alone…the only thing left to do of course was pull him back. "I'm sorry did I ever say I didn't WANT to hug you?" I stood there holding his hands by my sides, looking up to his golden orbs, my heart fluttering all the while.

"You're pretty bold aren't you?" Not normally… contrary to my mental reply I rose up on my toes and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. Definitely warm in that area I mused.

"How's that for bold?" Before he could reply I hopped onto my resting bike and rode off quickly.


	6. The Truant

**NO! I didn't lie to you, this will be a Steve romance…just later : D Please Review! =^_^=**

I grabbed for the key that hung around my neck, gently pulling the chain it attached to over my head so I could open the door. The house was dark, mum wasn't home yet. I let out a sigh and walked off towards my bedroom up the stairs. That's when I heard a knock. I checked the time on the clock that stood over the television and wondered bemusedly who on earth would be knocking on someone's door at 1:00 in the morning.

"Hey. I know we're not really cool yet but can…can I just stay here for a while?" Steve…the most inconsiderate person would of COURSE be at my door at one in the morning. I would have told him so too but he was in no shape for teasing. I hugged him for a long time and then beckoned him inside.

"Did you want some hot chocolate? I was going to make a cup." Total lie but I figured in his state he should really get something warm down his throat. He nodded once and followed me to the kitchen. I reached for the cupboard doors to take out the hot chocolate powder when Steve's arms wrapped around my waist. I froze as his chin rested near my neck. My heartbeat resumed its recent erratic form when his lips started laying kisses along my neckline, shivers along my spine were soon to follow. "Steve…I don't think this is the best-"

"If I hadn't gone we would be doing a lot more than this and you know it." I didn't know it, and I didn't want to. I felt guilt take over me as I remembered Evra. I liked him, he was safe…you know…as safe as a snake like guy can be. But there was something about Steve that was just more…enthralling. Enthralling but dangerous, he'd wanted to be a vampire, he wanted to leave us all…or kill us. I'm sure he wouldn't have…killed us that is, but he WOULD have left us. He whipped me around to face him and again he caged me against a table. "I won't run this time, trust me." This time he leant in but before he could reach me I stopped him with a question.

"Steve what happened? Kissing me can't have been the only reason you showed up at one in the morning at my door." I wrapped my hands around him and held him in an embrace, hoping he'd come out with the whole vampire thing himself. He shuddered twice and I felt the prickles of tears at my own eyes. I hated seeing him like this. He let out a weak laugh and held me tighter.

"Maybe it was…we didn't really have a proper kiss." It was a half-hearted reply and an attempt at being his arrogant self, not even close though.

"Because I know you Steve…and because…" I let him go and looked up to face him, there were tear tracks along his cheek. I kissed the falling tears away and touched his nose with my own. "I was there…at the circus. I was there when you asked Mr. Crepsley to turn you into a vampire." Whatever he had been expecting, it was not this. He let me go abruptly and pushed me further towards the table.

"What? You couldn't have, there were no more tickets. That's what I tried to tell you at the bike rack. You…how much did you hear?" I looked him in the eyes, refusing to lose contact.

"Everything, and frankly I don't care. I knew you were kind of evil, like a cheeky devil, but that's kind of your charm I'm afraid." He paled at my reply, he looked like he was going to explode or run, either way I had to stop him "You haven't hurt any of us Steve! You're human and you make mistakes, there's nothing wrong in that. Steve you're normal, I mean you have a weird vamp fetish sure but Darren has a spider thing going on and-" He kissed me, I didn't know if it was because of what I said or because he wanted me to shut up but wither way, he kissed me. I froze, it didn't feel right. Guilt hung behind my reply to his own kiss. _Evra…_ My eyes flashed open and I pushed him away from me.

"No Steve, I can't. Mum will be back soon and-" he kissed me once more, on my forehead this time.

"I'll see you at school." No…I'd wanted to tell him about Evra. I had to tell him, I had to make sure he knew what was really going on.

"Steve wait!"

"Sheesh Micky, you can have your way with me tomorrow." He turned to wink at me before walking quickly to the door.

"No you moron, that's not-" I reached out for him but by the time I'd reached the door he had just left by, he was nowhere to be seen. I made to go inside when a car's headlights were seen pulling into the garage…mum…OH CRAPPITY CRAPPY CRAP! I raced upstairs, opened and closed the door to my bedroom and flung myself into bed. Heck, I could change in the morning…

**NEXT MORNING**

"Sweety? Are you okay? Did you want to stay home today?" I opened a bleary eye to see my mother leaning over my bed. Mum…here…at home…

"MUM! What are you doing here? You're late! You're beyond late!" She rested her hands on my shoulder, probably to restrain me from jumping up and down.

"You looked pretty sick to me so I figured I'd take a break today and stay home with you. You look like you pulled an all-nighter. You weren't staying up for me were you?" Not quite…

"Maybe…but I'm just sleepy mum you can still go to work! I'm fine honestly." She had a presentation coming up and I knew she was stressing for time, and here I thought Steve was inconsiderate, hand me a crown please! She bit her lip, something she did whenever she felt guilty about something, she of all people should NOT be feeling guilty.

"Try to get some rest okay Shelley bear?" I blushed happily at the nickname, it had been years since she'd used it. I hugged her tightly, and then dropped off into a semi-coma back to sleep.

I woke again to hear the phone ringing. Grumbling slightly I walked towards the annoying noise and picked up the phone. Yawning once I asked whoever it was on the phone to state their name.

"Hey miss. Truant, it's Darren." Well this was odd…why would Darren be calling me?

"You seem oddly happy for someone who went to bed late. Stop laughing you're giving me a migraine." He continued to laugh of course…and my head continued to throb. Dumb jerk!

"Sorry, umm look I know you're not showing up today so I was wondering if you could have a look around for Steve. He didn't show up either." Steve didn't? Oh right he went to bed ridiculously late as well.

"I wouldn't worry about it Darren, he's probably just tired like me." There was a pause at my reply before the conversation continued.

"Oh…yeah…do you think he's still thinking about…last night?" A flash of Steve running back in tears came to mind and I clenched the phone.

"Yes, look Darren, when you see him be nice okay? He's been through a lot and- bye Darren, I have to go." There was a knock at my door, which reminded me a lot of last night.

"Coming! I padded to the door in my fluffy blue rabbit shoes wondering who'd know someone would be at home at this time of the day." Yep, you guessed it…Steve.

"So…"

"So…"

"…Are you still in yesterday's clothes?" I looked down at my attire and realised I hadn't actually had time to change and get ready for the day.

"Yeah I only just woke up. So you didn't rock up to school I see." He was leaning against the door panel and gazing at me, suddenly I felt very self-conscious.

"Thought you'd play truant today, and thought I'd spend the day with you." This wasn't Steve…what happened to Steve? He was being…sweet…weird.

"Okay…umm you can watch some T.V I guess while I have a shower and stuff. Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing…just making sure I wasn't seeing things…or hearing things…"

I walked out of the shower dripping wet with a white towel wrapped around attempting to soak out the excess water moisture on my skin. Forgetting Steve was at home, or that he was the kind of person who opened doors before knocking, I'd stupidly left the door unlocked. Which is probably how we managed to get ourselves into a situation where he was gently tugging on the towel that I was clinging onto for dear life.

"Steve! Let go!" he laughed and snaked his hands through the towel's folds. His warm hands touched the bare skin of my waist, a heat wave blazed through me…again…dang. He tried to gain access to a higher level, at which point I'd jabbed him in the solar plexus with an elbow shot.

"Micky what the heck?" I flipped around to glare at him, he was slightly bent over clutching the injured area…good.

"Get out Steve." Tears were forming in my eyes, how could he? Was that all I was to him? Stupid…stupid…BOY!

"Micky wait. Look I'm sorry, don't make me go!" I was still crying but I willed my voice to be stronger.

"Apology accepted, now please leave." He looked like he wanted to argue but left in a rush instead.

I finished getting ready and sat down with a bowl of cereal, the television still blaring. _Steve…I'm sorry…I love someone else. _That's what I'd meant to tell him the night before, I knew it was sudden to say something like that but it was true. I couldn't be with Steve, no matter how he made me feel…I liked someone else and that was that.

**Review? Pretty please? =^_^=**


End file.
